


The one where Erik is the King (Queen?) of Aliens

by Cylin



Category: Alien (1979), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Creeeeeepy as F_ck, No saliva, Other, TEEETH, Teeeeeeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover that happened in my head because of the Reverse Big Bang and Prometheus coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Erik is the King (Queen?) of Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned a series of Alien-related Pics with Erik and Charles as the astronaut, that unfortunately got stuck on the ship with the aliens and one not very trustworthy human (semi-human, half alien, DarkButCheeky!Erik), which would play heavily on the fetishistic eroticism of the original Alien design. Something like that.
> 
> Unfortunately I never quite finished it and it is unlike to ever get fully finished (although I'm still very sold on the Alien idea, I just love that franchsie! ...precisely for its weird sexual imagery...)
> 
> For all the plans I had, this image is acutally pretty tame.... but creeeepy :}


End file.
